


Read

by Softlite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam found you read about them, Sam is cute, You reading fandom, annoying reader, fanfics?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlite/pseuds/Softlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Sam found you reading fandom about Dean and him together and you just keep laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read

**Author's Note:**

> Just quick story.

Sam and Dean just back from hunting. Usually they met you dancing and singing with your favorites music but now they just hear you giggle as if something really funny to you. They see you reading in table map. Eyes on screen laptop.   
"Hahahah!! OMG! This is funny!!" Sam and Dean exchange a confused glance. They sit next to you.   
"Oh hi boys. How's hunting?"   
"You right. We deal with a demon, not a vampire." You chuckle.   
"Hey, what are you reading at?" Sam look at the screen and his eyes widen. He shut the computer.   
"I want to see!" Dean protest.   
"No! Go take a shower or something." Sam order. You just giggle.   
"Alright!" Dean surrender. He went to his room.  
"What is this you reading? Not funny!" Sam ask in anger. You burst into a laughter when you remember what you read. It is about the Winchester having sex together. 'Brother moment' it say.  
"Sorry Sammy. That just cute!" Sam open your laptop again and see fandom graphic in there. Naked Sam and Dean. Are you serious? Sam thought. He want to delete everything. You just keep giggle.   
"It is in public online now." You tell him. Sam release a heavy sigh.   
"Damn it!" You still giggle.   
"Don't laugh. Not funny."   
"They right. You so cute Sam."   
"I'm not!" You just giggle again. Sam leave you alone.


End file.
